


Light Side of the Moon

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes Sam to the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Side of the Moon

They're on the moon. On the fucking moon. Gabriel's bouncing on his heels, defying the laws of physics by not going rocketing off into space. Then again, they're on the fucking moon and Sam isn't dying of asphyxiation so what the hell.

"I brought a picnic," Gabriel says brightly. With a snap, there's a small feast laid out on a plaid blanket. There's even a lit candle in the middle. On the fucking moon.

Gabriel drags Sam down onto the blanket and starts feeding him grapes. "Less gaping," he complains. "Enjoy the moment."

Sam finally finds some words that aren't expletives. "I _am_ enjoying it." He swallows and grabs Gabriel's head to pull him down into a grape-flavored kiss. "It's just... awesome." He means it literally; he's filled with awe.

Gabriel beams. He holds a grape in his teeth and feeds it to Sam, juice dribbling down their lips. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I can give you the world on a plate," he says smugly, and voila there's a plate in his hand. He holds it up so the Earth, brilliant and blue in front of them, seems to be perched on it.

Sam laughs, but damn it _is_ impressive. And a little frightening. He's staring at the whole thing, the magnificent world in front of them and all its inhabitants, and thinking about the forces arrayed against them.

"Hey," Gabriel says softly. "We're going to win." Gabriel puts his hand on Sam's chin and tugs, his eyes locking on to Sam's. "Do you think Dad would make something this beautiful and let it all go to Hell?"

Sam pushes his melancholy aside and grins. "So are you going to ravish me on the moon, or what?"

"Absolutely," Gabriel declares as he draws Sam down onto the blanket.

Much, much later, back in a dim hotel room with Gabriel's bare arm draped over him, Sam finds a jar of moon dust on the bedside table.


End file.
